Ereshkigal
Summary One of the two superbosses of Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Ereshkigal is Bhunivelze's most powerful creation, the prototype of a race of beings intended to replace humans after the universe is created anew. Lightning challenges him to prove humanity's worth to the eyes of the god. He serves little purpose in the plot, but is meant to be a challenge for the player after they have beaten the game. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Ereshkigal Origin: Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Gender: Unknown (referred to as "it") Age: Unknown Classification: Creation of Bhunivelze, Superboss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Stat Amping, Resistance to Poison, Being Dazed, Earth-Elemental Attacks, Time Manipulation, Magnetic Forces, and Stat Debuffs Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Able to give Lightning, who defeats Bhunivelze shortly afterward, a hard fight) Speed: At least FTL+ with Massively FTL reactions and combat speed via power-scaling from Lightning Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe level+ (Can clash with Lightning and heavily damage her with several of its attacks) Durability: Universe level+ (One of the most resilient bosses in the entire game, tanked hits from end-game Lightning) Stamina: Extremely high, can withstand an extended battle with Lightning and was designed to be the ultimate lifeform. Range: At least several dozen meters (Fought Lightning in a large room), possibly far higher. Intelligence: Ereshkigal has shown the ability to cast powerful magical spells like Thundaga, Firaga, and Blizzaga as well as devastating feats of telekinesis with its Meteor spells. While it has shown the capability to utter phrases, it is not known if it possesses intelligence above the average animal due to its lack of dialogue and story relevance outside of being a test put out by Bhunivelze. Weaknesses: Its barriers will be removed once it undergoes its Awakening or if it's staggered. Continuous magical barrages with stagger it and leave it vulnerable to attacks. It takes a while for it to cast Meteor and its variants and utters phrases that serve as a countdown and telegraph the attack but can cast other spells and use other attacks during the casting sequence. Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Awakening:' Upon taking sufficient damage, Ereshkigal removes its barriers, decreasing its defenses but doubling his striking force and magical potency. *'Barriers:' Ereshkigal begins the fight with powerful barriers that greatly dampen the force behind an enemy's magical and physical blows. *'Blizzaga:' Attacks the target with a freezing cold orb of energy that crystallizes foe on contact to deal heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Bravery:' Casts an enchantment that increases its strength by 40%. *'Faith:' Casts an enchantment that increases its magical potency by 40%. *'Firaga:' Attacks the target with a burning orb of flame that detonates on impact, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Grand Impulse:' Ereshkigal slams the ground with its tail, unleashing a powerful shockwave that tosses the opponent. *'Meteor:' Erishkigal is able to cast the powerful Meteor spell, dropping immense meteorites to bombard an opponent, dealing immense non-elemental damage. A countdown is invoked as he casts the spell through the use of the following phrases: "Words of power intoned...", "Gathering energy...", "Invoking Meteor..." "Meteor." Each successful casting increases the spell's power, becoming Mega Meteor, Giga Meteor, Tera Meteor, and Exa Meteor, the last of which will instantly defeat Lightning. These spells also ignore any form of magical resistance. *'Protect:' Erishkigal creates a barrier that dampens the force behind his enemy's physical blows. *'Shell:' Erishkigal creates a barrier that reduces the potency of enemy magical attacks. *'Thundaga:' Generates a storm of lightning bolts to bombard an enemy, dealing heavy lightning-elemental damage. *'Trine:' Bombards an opponent with triangular-shaped projectiles of magical energy. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Monsters Category:Square Enix Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 2